


Lucky Blue

by Oh_well_Em_writes



Series: Cooking Classes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), thiam - Fandom
Genre: (don't do as us (Liam and I) try not to fall for chef Theo okay, ), Alternate Universe - Human, Chef Theo, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, First Meetings, Fluff, Flustered Liam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_Em_writes/pseuds/Oh_well_Em_writes
Summary: Liam wins a cooking competition and gets the chance to have a lesson in a grand restaurant... Turns out the cuisine is not the only thing he loves there.(I can never make a proper summary I'm sorry, but Chef Theo is worth a try! ;)Plus, I had this lost in my docs for so long and I have not published in a while, so here it goes.)P.S. This is only one chapter long, but I'm trying to figure something out right now so ignore the 2/2 please! x





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags up there, try not to fall for Theo in this, okay? He's very kind and soft and a good cook... If that happens, well, I'd understand.
> 
> Anyway, you're not here to listen to my rambling but for a cooking story and a flustered Liam, so I'm stopping now. Enjoy. x
> 
> P.S. This is only one chapter long, but I'm trying to figure something out right now so ignore the 2/2 please!

Liam walks in following behind an older man, taking in the sight of the restaurant kitchen. All shiny and clean and modern, truly magical if you ask him. He can’t believe how lucky he’d been to win a place in those special cooking classes, in the 4 stars restaurant he always looked up to. He was chosen among the best of his school, and he still can’t get his head around it. Another quiet, but very talented, girl from his year won as well, but the contest was open to many outside the culinary school, so middle-aged people are there are well.

They are a total of six lucky people being welcomed in the famous kitchen. Liam is so excited. He's always wanted to be a cook, it has been a passion for as long as he can remember, the reason why he is in culinary school right now. He remembers when he was young, always hovering in the kitchen, watching his parents cook, and when his grandmother noticed his dreamy gaze as he watched the cakes bake, she offered him to try with her.

This had been the start of everything. Now he can’t stop, and can’t imagine doing anything other than opening his own restaurant one day. Can’t even imagine coming home and not wanting to cook for the love of his life, even though he’s been doing so all day.

He’s always had a connection with food, fresh vegetables, the way spices could makes ingredients dance together, seasonal colours and the smell coming from the oven once the cake is baked.

He loves everything about cooking. And as he walks in the class, he couldn’t have loved cooking more.

There stands a boy, welcoming them in with the brightest smile Liam has seen in a while, apart, maybe, from the one on his own face at the very moment his eyes meet the boy's. He is dressed in white, and Liam quickly glances at the name embroidered on the material in a beautiful navy blue, just over his heart.

_Chef Theo Raeken._

He looks just about a little older than Liam is, but then again, maybe his short stubble plays a role in it. He’s just about Liam’s age, and he is already chef. Admiration starts bubbling in Liam’s stomach as the boy greets him warmly, locking eyes with him.

The boy has beautiful green eyes, and it takes a lot for Liam not to stare too long at his cheekbones and his perfectly shaped eyebrows or his soft-looking hair. His face is gorgeous, _he_ is gorgeous, even more so when he smiles like that.

Liam stands there, a slightly nervous smile taking over his features as the boy seems to stop and stare a moment at the pile of different coloured apron: he fishes the baby blue one towards the end of the pile and hands it to Liam with a dazzling smile. Admiration is maybe not the only thing swirling in Liam’s stomach at that moment.

_Did he just choose specifically a baby blue apron to match Liam’s eyes, or is he imagining things?_

He walks away, taking place next to Tracy, who’s already wearing a red apron. Liam watches the side of Theo’s smiling face as he welcomes the rest of the group, handing them aprons… seemingly not according to the colour of their eyes, because he takes them the way they’re piled up.

Warmth dances in Liam’s stomach at the thought. The beautiful, undeniably talented chef, gave him a special attention. He doesn’t want to get ahead of himself or get his hopes up, but he is sure this class is going to be a good one.

* * *

 

Theo takes place behind the central counter in front of everyone, gesturing for them to come closer. Liam both wants to be the closest but at the same time he doesn’t really want to be so close while he stares, probably too attentively, and drinks the words Theo say. He settles for the second option, staying a bit further at the back.

It takes a second for Theo to lock eyes with him, and he slightly tilts his head to the side.

“Can the smallest people come to the front, please?” he smiles. Liam almost chokes on nothing as many eyes turn his way. A middle-aged woman gently grabs his arm to lead him forwards, and there he is, directly against the counter, face to face with the young chef.

Well, that wasn’t planned. But at least he’ll see properly what will be going on. No, he’s not talking about Theo’s hands or arms, or about Theo in general. Not at all.

The young chef is naming the meal they’ll do today, one he serves in the restaurant he works in as sous-chef, all that while rolling up his sleeves horribly slowly. Liam did try to keep his eyes on Theo’s face as he talked, he really did, but now they’re stuck on the slow movement of the fingers working white fabric up muscled forearms... It leaves Liam’s mouth dry. The white uniform is really contrasting the tan of Theo's skin and Liam aches inside to extend his hands and help him, if only so the movements would stop capturing all his attention.  
  
The sleeves are finally up, and Liam lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He looks up and he almost backs up in shock when his eyes meet Theo's. There is the slightest hint of a smile dancing on his lips and Liam feels a blush creep up the back of his neck. He raises an eyebrow at Liam almost playfully, before he resumes in his explanations.

Liam can feel the heat on his face, and he really hopes it isn’t as visible as it feels. This is exactly why he didn’t want to be in the front row. Theo probably saw him stare at his (strong and muscled) forearms with too much attention. He's thankful he at least didn’t drool over them.

Theo hands a plasticised recipe to each of them, eyes locking with Liam’s an instant, and the latter feels the heat start to crawl up once again, but before Theo can see it, he’s already looking away.

He starts explaining the steps of the dish, how each one is done and gives tips on how to cut things, give precisions to the things already written like the right temperature and the fact that they can use a thermometer if they are not sure or how it is best to wait thirty seconds and stir with the pan away from the heat for some steps.

Liam tries not to drink his words and be fascinated but he can’t help it. He drowns in Theo’s voice, full of passion and obvious knowledge and expertise. And he loves the way his eyes shine when he talks about his dish, pride visible on his features, but not arrogant-looking at all.

Sometimes Liam catches his eyes, and he guesses all he feels and thinks is visible on his face by the way Theo’s smile widens slightly at the edges when he sees him. He's painfully aware he looks like a child watching the pile of presents on Christmas day. He cannot stop it though.

The dish Theo has been talking about is pushed in front of them in three different plates along with spoons, ready for them to try, and Liam hardly contains his excitement. Because not only does it look and smell amazing, but Theo also said he made them especially for this class.

Liam notices how Theo watches them as they try out the dish, spoon in hand, the kitchen quickly filling with a round of happy and pleased hums. Theo stands there smiling proudly, he just looks happy to share good food, not the food _he’s_ made, not for recognition. Liam stares at him, the spoon between his closed lips. He isn’t sure if the delight he’s feeling only comes from the heavenly taste dancing on his tongue, or if the sight in front of him plays a role in it.

* * *

Soon enough, it’s their turn to get cooking. As the meal is quite simple and quick, for a meal served in a four stars restaurant, that is, they are not paired up. Theo walks around the kitchen, stopping where each one of them has been scattered, checking on people, showing them how to do things, a better way to hold the knife to cut faster, how it’s better to shake the pan slightly instead of stirring, and the right colour the mixture should have before adding the next ingredients.

People politely call Theo for help, even if to simply check if they did right, or if it looks decent, or sometimes they ask questions about him and his career as a young chef. Theo always answers with a polite smile, most of the time becoming wider the more he talks about cuisine.

Liam does his thing alone. He wants to ask, sometimes isn’t sure if he should wait a little longer before adding the spices or not, or if the mixture is simmering enough. He sometimes dares a glance up and from time to time, by chance he guesses, he meets Theo’s eyes. The other always smiles at him. Liam’s heart does a lovely little flip inside his chest each time it happens.

He also wants to ask Theo about how he came to love cooking, how old he is, his path until this very moment. And more, so much more, somehow. What kind of movies he likes and if he’s ever travelled outside the US and if he has siblings. He settles to listening to the conversation Theo is having with the woman at the counter in front of him, because he can’t really ask.

“You seem really young, how old are you if I may?” the lady asks, he hears Theo chuckle. Liam bends his head slightly in aim to hide the smile forming on his face, in case anyone is watching him. He keeps cutting his chestnuts silently.

“I’m 25.” he tells her, the smile in his voice is audible, and Liam fights an inner battle with himself for a second, one he loses because he looks up, his head turned towards the two having a conversation he was totally eavesdropping on. His eyes catches Theo’s.

“That’s impressive!” she says, before following the chef’s gaze until she sees Liam. The latter quickly adverts his gaze, coming back to his chestnuts. She focuses again on Theo, smiling warmly and, tells him: “Why don’t you go help this one over there? He’s been alone all this time.” There's a hint of playfulness in her voice, as if she had read the situation better than Liam hoped anyone would. (He's been totally found out, hasn't he?)

Liam doesn’t know but he guesses Theo nodded at her, because he hears no answer, and soon enough he sees a white uniform, out of which strong forearms are coming out, enter his vision. He doesn’t look up until he hears him speak.

“Is everything all right here?” Theo asks, and Liam looks up, smiling slightly, nodding. He quickly returns to his chestnuts, pouring them in the pan to caramelize. He hopes the heat on his face isn't visible.

“Do you not need anything?”

“Not really.” Liam mumbles, keeping his eyes on the pan. Liam regrets being like this, easily impressed, because he really wants to make the most of the opportunity, ask a million questions, tips, and information, but here he is, forgetting what he wanted to ask when his eyes lock with Theo’s.

They stay in silence for a moment, Liam staring stubbornly at his chestnuts melting slowly, and Theo in front of him; maybe staring at Liam? The problem is, for him to know, he has to look.

“Can I taste what you’ve done so far? It looks really good.” Theo says and Liam’s heart skips a beat. He looks up quickly, eyes hopeful and expectant, looking for any trace of lie, of tease, but Theo is smiling warmly, eyes kind and sincere, and Liam feels himself melt.

He nods enthusiastically, probably looking too much like a kid, but he doesn’t really care in that moment. He’s just plainly excited to have Theo taste what he’s made so far, deeply touched that even if the taste won’t be exceptional, he did say it looked good enough for him to want a taste.

He gets a clean spoon for Theo, and soon enough it’s between his lips. Liam searches his face, as if he was in one of these cooking shows, being judged on what he’s prepared, and the jury was expressionless until they either announced it was incredible or incredibly bad.

But Theo isn’t like that, he’s smiling around the spoon, eyes coming to a close for a second. And Liam feels like flying.

“Did you change the recipe?” he asks teasingly, an eyebrow raised. Liam’s face falls. Did the smile not mean he liked it? Was it so bad he thought Liam didn’t follow the recipe? How did this happen? Liam gapes at him, completely at lack of words. Then Theo’s chuckling.

“Hey don’t make such a face!” he grins at Liam, walking to stand beside him. “It’s really good.” The spoon is back on the counter, a clean one being dipped in the mixture that Liam should watch better, and brought to his face gently.

“Taste it if you haven’t yet.” Theo tells him, and Liam stares a second, his hand moving awkwardly at his side, not knowing if he should take the spoon or directly taste it from Theo’s hand. He chooses the bold move as Theo brings tentatively the spoon closer to his pinched lips, and taste the sauce he’s just made, the young chef only holding unto the spoon for a second before letting go.

The taste gets to Liam’s brain and his eyes are suddenly wide, eyebrows shooting up in surprise, staring at Theo who’s standing in front of him, the same dazzling smile on his face, eyes shining with amusement.

It really tastes nice. Superb, even, if he may say so about something he’s made – for the first time, at that. It’s probably because it’s Theo recipe, and by standing next to the pan, the man made it magically turn into something worth the heavens.

Liam stares at him as if he was the one who made it, which makes Theo laugh again. He’s leaning against the counter, arms now crossed in front of his chest. His hips against the counter, his chin in the air, he really looks like he belongs here. Liam tries not to stare too hard.

“So, did you change the recipe?” Liam can’t help but smile at him, forcing himself to turn back to his sauce simmering slowly.

“I didn’t.” he says, shrugging.

“Good.” the answer comes closer to Liam’s ear than he’s expected, it makes him flinch slightly. But he doesn’t lose his composure for all that. Almost had, maybe. “I like talented people.” Theo adds, gently nudging Liam’s shoulder with his own, and then he’s walking away. Liam’s knees feel a little weak, and if he hadn’t lost his composure before, now’s the moment he does.

* * *

Theo doesn’t come back to Liam’s counter, but their eyes find each other’s more often than not. Liam tries to stay concentrated not to mess up the dish but it’s hard when he knows that maybe Theo is staring at him and he’s not looking back. He feels like it’d be too much of a waste.

He likes the silent conversations they have. He doesn’t know what they’re about but he likes it. He likes the way Theo secretly smiles when his eyes catch Liam’s, the way that, even though he’s helping someone else, he still seems to be checking on Liam. He almost drops the saucepan he’s holding when Theo, in a renewed interaction with the lady closest to him, winks at him as he tastes the sauce she has made.

Liam isn’t sure what it means. Hell, he has no idea, but he’s all warm inside, and it probably shows on his cheeks, creeping up his neck and reddening the tip of his ears. In that moment, he wishes he had Tracy’s red apron, so maybe his flustered state wouldn’t be so obvious.

Soon enough, everyone’s done with the dishes, and each one is brought to the main counter. Theo seems pleased with the work everyone has done, and they all get to taste what the others have prepared. Most of them are almost as good as the original, at least that’s what Theo says, his eyes shining with pride, as if he was the dad watching his kid grow up into the person they want to be.

They spend the rest of the class eating what they’ve cooked, talking together, asking questions to Theo and him giving them many tips on cuisine and sharing ideas and recipes. Liam just stares, and listens, and chuckles when Theo does.

He’d planned to stay silent, because he has too many things to say and he knows his mouth doesn’t always listen when his mind is a mess, thus, he doesn’t want to risk it. Theo doesn’t seem to see it that way though.

“So Liam...” he starts, turning to Liam with a soft smile. “Don’t you have any questions to ask?” his voice is gentle and low, almost as if he had wanted for only Liam to hear, and Liam feels his stomach flip at the deepness of his voice.

“I have too many.” he blurts out before he can stop himself, the sudden dryness of his throat not stopping his voice from coming out. His cheeks tint with red, he knows, but Theo is suddenly laughing, loud and honest, and magical, making Liam wonder for a moment, _how will he ever forget that sound?_

Theo stops laughing, eyes locking with Liam’s, there's the widest smile on his lips. Liam can’t do anything but smile back, of course he can’t. Can you do anything else when the Sun smiles at you?

* * *

They’re on their way to the door, most of the people chatting together happily, and Liam finds himself lingering, watching the kitchen one last time, wishing he had a reason to stay longer, something he had forgotten, or a simple question, maybe?

Theo is leaning against the door frame, holding the door for the people going out and Liam is the last one to go out, even though some of the group are still there chatting with Theo. He hands him the blue apron with a smile, sad smile he’s tried to control but has still come out; and he lingers there, for no apparent reason as he doesn’t take part in the conversations whatsoever, but he can’t bring himself to walk away just yet.

But then the last two ladies bid Theo goodbye and Liam stands there, realisation that _this is it_ washing over him like cold water. He stares at Theo as the latter turns his way with a smile.

“Liam.” he says, and all Liam can do is nod, making Theo chuckle softly. “Is that supposed to be the moment you ask all those questions?”

Liam’s eyes are wide for a moment. “I don’t know.” is all he says.

“I soon have to get back to work.” Theo tells him, and Liam feels his stomach drop. There it is, the oh-so-dreaded goodbye. He doesn’t know why Theo has the sweetest smile on his lips, is it to make it bitter-sweet? “But maybe we can find another time for you to ask everything you want to know?” he says, his voice more hesitant than Liam has ever heard it.

“Yes, I hope we can.” Liam answers, voice shaking slightly. He isn’t sure what it means. Will they see each other again? Theo’s wide smile is back, a corner tugged a bit higher than the other.

“Do you want to exchange contact?” Theo asks, and Liam has not even thought the answer that his mouth has already said it for him, a bit too hastily, maybe.

“Yes!” he clears his throat, cheeks heating up. “I mean, yes.” he repeats, his voice calmer; but it seems alright because Theo chuckles, and gets a little pen and an equally small notepad from the pocket on his chest, on which he scribbles a phone number in a neat handwriting. He hands it to Liam with a smile.

“May I also have yours?” Theo asks, as if he had sensed that Liam would take ages wondering if he should or not send the first text. When Liam nods hurriedly with a smile, Theo hands him the pen and a sheet of paper.

“Thank you.” he says sweetly, and Liam realises he hasn’t spoken yet.

“No, thank you.” Theo smiles at him.

“I hope you've enjoyed the lesson.” he checks the big clock above the door, pinching his lips. “I have to go, I’ll see you soon, Liam.” he says, and with a last smile and Liam’s whispered ‘yes’, he’s turning around, letting the door coming to a close behind him.

Liam was right all along. He loves everything about cooking. And after this class, he couldn’t have loved cooking more.


	2. X

Sorry, ignore this I'm trying to figure something out.............. :/

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope it was what you expected, or better, or whatever, as long as you enjoyed at least a little. Thank you for passing by, leave a comment if you have a little time. Kudos are highly appreciated, too. 
> 
> See you soon. xx


End file.
